<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave Me by Lexxxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561973">Don't Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxxi/pseuds/Lexxxi'>Lexxxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Breaking Mammon, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sorry I'm new to this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxxi/pseuds/Lexxxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mammon” she whispered, tears glinting in her dark eyes, threating to spill over and run down her pale blushed cheeks. The demon held her frail body closer to his chest, a myriad of emotions roaring through him like wildfire fire at the weak sound of his name on her lips. “Don’t speak Lexi, I’m right here, it’ll be ok. I’ve got you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mammon” she whispered, tears glinting in her dark eyes, threating to spill over and run down her pale blushed cheeks. The demon held her frail body closer to his chest, a myriad of emotions roaring through him like wildfire fire at the weak sound of his name on her lips. “Don’t speak Lexi, I’m right here, it’ll be ok. I’ve got you” he spoke softly back to her, leaning his tanned face in closer to hers, hot tears running freely from his cheeks to hers. His hands gripping her arm tightly, as he gently squeezed her body to his chest, blood soaking up from the cold marble floor into the knees of his jeans. </p>
<p>His body shook in small tremors from the sobs of utter despair he held in, fearing to cause this sweet human any more pain she did not deserve. She reached up a cold hand to brush his cheek, as he turned his face away from her searching eyes to try and hide the pain evident on his face. </p>
<p>Softly she stroked his cheek, straining to speak in a fading voice “M, I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t show you how I felt, but I’ll always love you. Mammon I’m so sorry, I…”. Mammon’s head whipped around as her voice faltered and her hand fell back against her chest, limp. His bright blue eyes desperately searching her face, willing her to stay here with him, as his tears flow freely, no longer able to hold in the sobs he so desperately suppressed.</p>
<p>“Lex” he called to her desperately in a shuddering voice, shaking her shoulder, knuckles turning white from the grip he held on her arm. Her pale, bruised face fell to the side, deep eyes now closed, tears leaking down her cheeks to join her dark blood pooled on the floor. “LEX!” he roared, throwing his head back, black horns sprouting from his blinding white hair. Dark skeletal wings sprung from his back, and stretching out, then wrapping around them both as violent sobs rack his body, leaking out from the deafening turmoil burning him inside out. </p>
<p>Her name echoed around the cold marble halls as Mammon’s shattering roar rang out around them. He slumped forward, curling himself around her, still limp in his arms. He wrapped his wings around her protectively, drawing her in closer still. He cupped her damp face in his hand, fingers leaving stains of red in their wake, and pressed his forehead to hers. “You are my human Lexi” he whispered into her still face, his tears running down to cling to her closed eyes. “YOU ARE MINE” Mammon roared into her, rocking her body with him as he shook. </p>
<p>“Lex I’m your first man” Mammon sobbed softly to her, a bittersweet smile on his lips, fingers curling through the damp stands of her short dark hair. “Please Lexi”, he drew down closer, pressing his lips gently to hers. The avatar of greed pulled his lips away slowly, and traced her face with his hand, thumb ghosting over her bottom lip, blinded by tears streaming from his eyes and numb from the burning nameless emotions sawing through his heart, whispering to her “Please, I’ll give you everything. Don’t leave me”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys! Sorry I'm brand new to this. This is my first ever fic, but I've been lurking and reading Obey Me fics for a while now! If you have any constructive criticism for me, please do share! ...But I'm as soft as Mammon's heart, so please go easy on me.  Let me know your thoughts in the coments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>